The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrochromic devices that optically switch upon the application of electric current. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to the optical properties of oxides, nitrides, oxynitrides, partial oxides, partial nitrides and partial oxynitrides of metallic and semi-metallic materials that can be changed by addition or removal of lithium and, accordingly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to their use in thin films in switching devices.